1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a device for dispensing powdered or granular product. More particularly, this patent relates to a two-piece device that can dispense a pre-calibrated amount of powdered or granular product by twisting or rotating one piece with respect to the other piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many powdered or granular products are sold in paperboard containers having metal or plastic bottoms and removable metal or plastic lids. Typically the powdered or granular product is removed from the container with a spoon or scoop after the lid has been entirely or partly removed. Many scoops have been designed to hold a predetermined volume of material to allow the consumer to use the proper amount of product. Often the scoop is stored inside the container.
A disadvantage of such containers is that the lid has to be at least partly removed, which exposes the product to ambient air, which can cause the product to deteriorate. While many such containers are equipped with an inner seal to prevent exposure during shipping and handling, the inner seal is removed before the first use and not replaced.
Moreover, removing the lid can cause contaminates to fall into the product from the air. Contaminates can also be introduced into the product from the consumer's fingers while "searching" for the scoop buried under the product.
Another disadvantage of such containers is that product can be spilled while using the scoop to transfer the product from the container to a vessel for use. Multiple transfers, such as might be required when using several teaspoons of product, increase the chances of spillage.
Other containers for products such as salt, pepper or spices usually do not incorporate any means of dispensing a premeasured amount of the product. Instead, the product is usually poured, sifted or removed with a spoon. In each case a secondary device must be used to measure the desired amount. Again, transferring the product can cause spillage.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that can dispense a pre-calibrated amount of powdered or granular product from a container by twisting or rotating one part of the device with respect to the container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container for dispensing product in which the lid need not be removed.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dispensing container that does not require a scoop or other measuring device to remove product.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dispensing device that attaches to the bottom of a container.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dispensing device for a container that dispenses product without inverting the container.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.